


Falling (into the darkness)

by River_of_Dawn



Series: Falling [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_of_Dawn/pseuds/River_of_Dawn
Summary: Flash hadn't ever had such a miserable day.And all thanks to Penis Parker.Flash's view on "Falling (out of the sky)"





	Falling (into the darkness)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Few persons mentioned I should do a FanFic with Flash's view on "Falling (out of the sky)". Here it is!
> 
> Note: You mustn't have read "Falling (out of the sky)" to understand this, but I would do it anyway ;D
> 
> Disclaimer: Marvel ain't mine.
> 
> WARNING: None! Yeah! It's pretty harmless...

Flash sat in his room.

Normally he would text his friends on his StarkPhone (it was the new one from six months prior) or watch videos on the internet.

But not today.

He thought back to what had happened with a flare of anger.

How could this disaster had happened?

It had just been another day. Peter Penis Parker had been his usual annoying self (he hadn‘t even looked up in class, but got the best grades anyway) only for it to be topped by decathlon practice.

Flash wasn‘t exactly a dumb kid, but he just couldn‘t best Parker.

Way too well he remembered the trip to Washington. He had been so excited. Washington DC.! (The place where Captain freakin‘ America had fought [and blown up several things].) And he wasn‘t just reserve but a full team member, because Parker had quit.

And then he had the nerve to show up.

At the bus stop.

Wanting to go to DC..

And Flash had tried to get the others to see reason. Parker had been missing for months! He just didn‘t show up, miss lessons or skip school entirely! And nobody seemed to notice him missing!

So Flash had tried to show the others that there was something wrong with Parker.

And then the boy had the nerve to say that he had an Stark Internship.

Flash had googled it.

Parkers sort of internship was nonexistent. And when asked about it Parker would just disappear without having answered the question. Every. Single. Time.

And when Flash told everybody that Parkers internship was nonexistent, people finally started to listen. And mock Parker about it. Not exactly Flash‘s goal, but he wouldn’t complain.

And Parker hadn‘t had any answers.

And then Leeds told the entire gym class that Parker knew Spider-Man.

Flash hadn‘t believed these guys.

And when Parker and Spider-Man hadn‘t shown up for the party, nobody believed them anymore. Later Flash had found out that there had been explosions all over Queens. That would explain Spider-Man‘s absence.

But Flash wouldn‘t ruin Parkers bad reputation.

Instead he mocked him and Leeds.

Ever since he and Parker had met in elementary school they had hated each others guts. Flash because Parker was a prodigy and had the nerve to act like it wasn‘t anything special, mocking everyone with grades not as good as his and Parker Flash because Flash had told Parker that he wasn‘t anything special and had acted like it.

But the hate was what Parker deserved.

Especially now that he had started to lie in the open and wouldn’t care…! Even better: Now that everyone knew about him not speaking the truth he had the guts to say he was right.

Newsflash (hehe, pun): he wasn’t.

Parker could say anything he wanted, nobody, beside these idiots Leeds and Jones, would believe him.

And then today in decathlon practice Tony freakin’ Stark showed up. Tony Stark. Iron Man. Superhero. Everybody knew him. Well, not knowing, but having heard of. He was a genius.

And because of that Flash had thought it to be impossible for Tony Stark to give an internship to Peter Parker.

Flash remembered his feelings too well.

The feeling of surprise and dread.

Parker hadn’t lied.

Who would’ve thought?

“Hey, kid,” Tony Stark had greeted. And waved. At Parker.

Flash had only been able to sit there and stare at Stark. With his mouth wide agape. Urgh. He must have looked like the dumbest guy in history. He would probably never hear the end of this. He could hear it already: “Have you seen Flash’s look. Like a fish...”

Urgh. Again. He should probably stop to think ‘urgh’. Before someone thought he was dumb. Urgh.

“Mr. Stark! What are you doing here?” Parker had exclaimed.

And in this moment Flash knew that he had lost his place as most popular student at Midtown High. To. Peter. Penis. Parker. To the little shit who always had to be a little shit.

Yeah, okay, Flash’s vocabulary wasn’t that great at the moment, but it wasn’t everyday that you got to see the school-wide looser and nerd talk to someone like Tony Stark.

It. Was. Degrading.

And frustrating.

And suddenly Stark asked who Ned was.

And Flash thought… nothing. It was like his brain had shut down. Like shock. For self-preservation.

So Flash couldn’t do anything but watching the scene unfold before his very eyes.

“Great job hacking my tech, kid.”

It. Was. Unbelievable.

And – of course – Parker was going to a meet-and-great with Queens own resident hero.

Why Spider-Man?

He, Flash, was the one person popular for having met Spider-Man at close range. Not. Parker.

And to make matters even worse, Mr. Harrington allowed Parker to leave early. No, it wasn’t enough that Parker missed almost every single practice, no, he was allowed to come and go whenever he wanted!

Flash watched the three of them leave.

Stark and Parker in the front, the bodyguard (but why would Stark need a bodyguard?!?) behind them.

And then practice continued. Not. Because everybody had to talk over Parker and his (obviously not) fake internship.

Flash just wanted to leave. Or bang his head on the desk. It wouldn’t matter anyway.

It was like everybody was obsessed with Parker.

Every. Single. Person. In the entire room.

Flash didn’t even wanted to think of the coming day.

Parker would be threatened like a celebrity.

Peter. Penis. Parker. A celebrity. Important. It sounded like a bad joke. (But not anymore.)

Flash felt like crying. Everything he had build up for himself. Destroyed. Gone. He couldn’t stand it anymore.

But Parker would pay for it.

He would pay for making Flash’s life miserable.

Not only had he had his dad’s speeches about ‘this Parker boy’ and how he should have grades like him, no, Parker just didn’t seem to notice. He paid next to no attention in class, was a nerd and was friends with other nerds.

Parker was a looser.

He shouldn’t meet cool people like Spider-Man or Tony Stark.

Flash was the one who had met Spider-Man.

And he vowed revenge.

Parker would pay for this humiliation.

And Flash would make sure of it.

This wasn’t over.

This was just the beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure, whether I should do another part... If you want one, post me your ideas... :D


End file.
